Inductive angle-measuring devices are used as rotary encoders, for example, to determine the angular position of two machine parts rotatable relative to each other. In inductive angle-measuring devices, exciter lines and receiver lines are often applied, for example, in the form of printed conductors on one common printed circuit board that is joined firmly to a stator of a rotary encoder, for example. Situated opposite to this printed circuit board is a graduation element, on which electrically conductive and non-conductive surfaces or bars and gaps, alternating at periodic intervals, are applied as a graduation structure, and which is joined in rotatably fixed fashion to the rotor of the rotary encoder. When an electric excitation current changing or alternating over time is applied to the exciter lines or excitation coils, signals which are a function of the angular position are generated in the receiver lines or receiver coils during the relative rotation between rotor and stator. These signals are then further processed in evaluation electronics.
Inductive angle-measuring devices of this type are often used as measuring devices for electric drives to determine the relative movement or the relative position of corresponding machine parts. In this case, the position values generated are supplied to sequential electronics for controlling the drives via a suitable interface configuration.
In PCT International Published Patent Application No. WO 2007/000653, an inductive angle-measuring device is described (for example, according to FIG. 24), in which the sensor involved has a cylindrical shape.